fx_smtownfandomcom-20200214-history
Sulli
Choi Jinri (Hangul: 최진리; Hanja: 崔真理; born March 29, 1994), better known by her stage name Sulli (설리) was a Korean actress, singer, dancer, and model. She made her debut as a child actress in 2005 with the historical drama Ballad of Seodong. She is a former member of the girl group f(x). She passed away on October 14, 2019. Career Early Life 2005-2008: Acting Debut 2009: f(x) Debut 2010-2011: MC of Inkigayo, Nu ABO, Pinocchio 2012: Electric Shock, To the Beautiful You 2013: Acting, Rum Pum Pum Pum 2014: Red Light, f(x) Hiatus 2015-2016: Departure from f(x) 2017: Real 2018: Dayfly, Jinri's Shop In 2018 had her first solo musical project, as being featured in DEAN's Dayfly. Later that year Sulli released her own reality show through Vlive titled Jinri's Shop, which documented her process in opening a pop-up hat shop. 2019: Love Myself, Goblin, Hotel Del Luna In January of 2019, SM Entertainment released a limited edition solo photobook for Sulli, titled Love, Myself. Later that year she made her solo debut with the digital single Goblin. The single was praised by fans of the group, especially with its depiction of mental illness. Several months later Sulli was featured in tvN's television drama, Hotel Del Luna, along with close friend IU. On October 14, 2019 police officials announced that Sulli had been found in her home unresponsive by her manager. It was later confirmed that she had passed away from a suspected suicide. Many fans cited malicious comments as a cause of her death. Profile * Stage Name: Sulli (설리) * Birth Name: Choi Jin Ri (최진리/崔真理) * Name Meaning(s): ** 崔 최/Choi: Meaning high or firstWikitionary - 崔 ** 真 진/Jin: Meaning real or truthWikitionary - 真Korean Wikitionary - 真 ** 理 리/Ri: Meaning reason or logicWikitionary - 理 * Nickname(s): Ssul (main), Giant Baby, One Million Dollar Smile, Sulliver * Birth date: March 29, 1994 (Age 25) * Horoscope: Aries * Blood type: O * Birth place: Yangsan, South Gyeongsang, South Korea * Current residence: Seongnam, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea * Roommates (during f(x)): LunaIntroducing f(x)'s dorm * Family: Mother, Father, Two Older Brothers, Younger Brother (Choi San Ri) * Body statistics: 170 cm (5‘7″) (height), 41 kg (90 lbs) (weight) * Education: Jungbu Elementary School, MTM Academy (Seoul Branch) * Languages: Korean * Position: Vocalist, Lead Rapper, Visual, Face of The Group * Instruments: Guitar, Pianof(x) Members Play Instruments * Hobbies: * Likes: Stuffed Animals * Dislikes: Birds * Personality: Cheerful, Bright Discography Digital Singles * Goblin (2019) Features * DEAN - Dayfly (with Rad Museum) (2018) Filmography Films * Punch Lady (2007) * BABO (2008) * The Pirates (2014) * Fashion King (2014) * Real (2017) Television Shows * Ballad of Seodong (2005) * Drama City (2005) * Ballad of Seodong (2005) * Love Needs a Miracle (2005) * Vacation (2006) * Oh! My Lady (2010) * Inkigayo (2010-2011) * Welcome to the Show (2011) * To the Beautiful You (2012) * Jin Ri's Shop (2018) * Hotel Del Luna (2019) * Night of Malicious Comments (JTBC2, 2019) Voice acting * A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2019) Documentaries * I AM. (2012) * SM Town Live in Tokyo Special Edition in 3D (2012) Trivia * IU wrote a song about her, titled "Peach". * She has the word "Cuba" tattooed on her finger, in memory of the time she visited there. * She loves elephants. * Her fans are called "Peaches". * Sulli's afraid of birds, so whenever one approaches her the other members scare it off. Gallery References Navigation Category:Sulli Category:Former Members Category:F(x)